Full Circle
by Maji
Summary: We first met him as Doc Hudson. Then... The Fabulous Hudson Hornet... But before that... He was just Jesse Hudson. A street kid the world forgot.


Disclaimer- Pixar of course owns Cars. Certain chars such as Mary, Melody, Sam and well... You know are mine. Their scattered here and there. But Pixar's chars? Nope, not mine. Don't go after money with me for I have none K?

Notes: This is it! This is the reason Life's Lesson's hasn't been getting the attention it deserves. This is the culprit right here! Punish it by throwing reviews at it XD. Anyway hope ya like it. Rock on y'all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I going to do with you Jesse?" Jesse Hudson stared at the floor, refusing to meet the gaze of the Ford in front of him. The older car, arched an eye ridge at the young car's continued silence. "Answer me!"

The cobalt blue Hudson Hornet flinched at the sudden outburst setting back a bit. "I don't know sir..."

The Ford let out a low growl as he paced back and forth across his office. "Why I even keep you around is beyond me. You're to young, to small, and if left up to me I would have left you in the gutter we found you in. Why do you think you're here anyway? Fun and games?"

"I don't know-"

"Shut up! When I want to hear your voice I will give you permission to speak, until then sit there and keep your trap shut do you understand?" At Hudson's silence he quickly moved across the office with a roar. "Answer me!"

The young car set back and gave a quick nod. That at least seemed to appease the older car who snatched his grill towards the door. "Get out and get back to work."

Hudson quickly got to his tires bolting from the room a heavy sigh given as he stepped out into the cold hallway. The sounds of machinery clanged around him, the old factory in full swing at this time of the morning. The building had two faces... One side was dorms connected to a main room. A massive building with living quarters that any person in the world would have stepped in and said that it was an orphanage. A somewhat run down orphanage but an orphanage all the same. If one stepped in from the other side, a factory. The face of an orphanage was entirely gone leaving to young cars and trucks working machines that they had no right being around. Jesse silently moved back to his post and glared at the old machine that was the bane of his existence.

That old thing was difficult to work and even more difficult to deal with. He was way to small to work it and wasn't strong enough to pull back what he was suppose to lift out of it. Which meant that his quota of the day often went unmet. Thus the entire reason why he had been laid into about it that morning. He sighed heavily and stepped up onto his platform, setting his mind to forcing the rusted old levers down and turning the gears into place. He couldn't help but think this entire practice was pointless... They made parts for other machines like the one's that he was working for God's sake... So he supposed they could never say what they did, didn't come full circle. He sighed and took a hold of the heavy gear his machine had been cutting and forced it on down the line.

The process was a slow one, his station backing up quite a bit the line of production as he struggled to get the parts moving on down the line. That meant he would be working this damn machine way past the time when all others had turned in for the night. Figured...

Almost amusing to think now that this had not always been his life... Once he had a home... With an actual family... His father had been a doctor and his mother a Sunday school teacher. At the time he considered it a somewhat boring life... Now he was thirteen, an orphan and working in what could only be described as a sweat shop. Fun stuff...

His parents had been killed in a fire that swept through his home in the middle of the night. He still had a bit of scarring from those deadly flames across his under carriage... But none of it was visible at a glance. Even if you studied him, unless he happened to be up on a lift no one ever knew. Once the burns healed he had been packed off to the first orphanage that would take him. That happened to be Mr. Walker's factory... So much for child labor laws...

"May I have your attention please?" The voice that crackled over the loud speaker startled him, Hudson snatching back before his tire was caught in the gears. That was a close one... "Would all children please report to the main hall for a very special guest"

Hudson sighed heavily and threw down the bit of metal he had been working with. Special guests meant cars looking for a kid. Why he had to attend these things was beyond him. No one was taking home a thirteen year old. A five year old maybe. There where a few five year olds running around under tire... Most of them in charge of cleaning... They would be the first to be taken home to any home that was worth anything. The most Hudson could hope for was to be sent to another shop such as this one... That was all anyone picked up a kid for in a place like this. He knew dang well he was going to be sitting in this place until he turned eighteen and he was pushed out the door with a "Good luck kid." No one was kept around above that age. By law, at that age they had to be paid employees... The only thing he was paid was no attention.

He silently moved towards the lift with the rest of the cars in his group, the lot of them huddling onto it as it went up a flight to the main level. Most of the production line was in the basement. Upstairs there was a truck, redirecting vehicles. The young cars who had a chance at a good home where being sent back to their stations... No one was bothering telling the orphans to clean up. Great... Work house looking for the newest employee...

His age group apparently... He was one of those called forward, a massive truck studying them as they silently lined up. After a few moments the truck settled his gaze on Hudson...

"Little small ain't ya?"

"Big enough..." Hudson muttered softly, drawing a chuckle from the truck. In the end, he wasn't chosen... The truck took with him another truck that could pull. Apparently what he was needed for. He was going to be working the rest of his life away in the clay mines...

Rather depressing really... He couldn't even be adopted to work...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it he had, had it up to his hood with this! Hudson growled softly as he stared at a once again broken machine and a pile of metal that was backing up way more than he could get done in one day...

This was the metaphorical straw that was snapping that camel's back in two... He was expected to be able to fix his own machinery... What the hell did he know about this stuff? Sure he could fix little things by now... But the old machine he had a feeling had just up and died...

It was a sad death... And he couldn't help but think a funeral was in order. He gave it a quick salute with one tire, just for the hell of it, before staring at the growing pile of metal he had to work with... How in the hell was he suppose to get his quota done now?

He wasn't... That information lodged itself into his mind and let a smile cross his grill. He was getting out of here... He had taken care of himself since his parent's died... Hell he was the smallest car in this dang factory of his age... It wasn't as if he didn't have to fight to save his own hide occasionally...

If he could fight his way through the ranks at dinner time at this place, he could fight his way through the ranks on the streets... He was sure of it.

Speaking of dinner the dinner bell rang, catching his attention briefly. He wasn't even going to bother... First off it was a rule around the factory... You didn't meet your quota don't bother coming, sniffing around for something to fill your fuel tank. Second... Well he just wasn't going to bother. He could hang out around the factory floor for a while... He was finished...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesse?" Hudson opened his eyes several hours later to the face of a young Ford about ten years of age. Despite the difference in age the little Ford was possibly his best friend.

"Whatcha want Aaron?" He muttered, smile crossing his grill.

To his surprise a can of oil was pushed in front of him. "I snuck that away from dinner for you..."

Hudson slowly got to his tires, a smile crossing his grill. "Thanks..."

"Your way behind on your quota..." The Ford mused, drawing a nod from Hudson.

"Very much so..."

"You gonna get into trouble for it?"

"Nope... Won't be here." At that the Ford was taken back a bit. "You're going to try and run away?"

"No... I'm going to leave. Simple as that." Hudson claimed, for the first time a sad gaze crossing his features. "Come with me?"

The Ford shook his grill in response. "No... I'm afraid of the dark... There's no lights on in the streets... I don't think you should go..."

Hudson sighed, a somewhat sad look offered to the Ford. "Sorry Aaron..."

Aaron only nodded his understanding, quickly returning to his bed. He was back in a moment, with a battered old stuffed rabbit. "Take this then..." He whispered softly. Hudson nodded and silently gave his friend a nudge. And he thought this would be easy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly three in the morning before he was confident enough to brave the halls... If he was caught it would be his hide... "Goodbye Jesse..."

The soft whisper almost caught him off guard, Hudson shooting his friend a slight smile. "See ya around Aaron." He whispered back, silently slipping from the room and down the hall. The halls where silent. This time of night even Mr. Walker was in his room asleep.

He kept his engine off, choosing instead to walk through the halls. That quick hopping gait was muffled to light pats of rubber on the hardwood flooring, expertly hopping over the spots that he knew squeaked. Late night runs to swipe oil from the kitchen when he was forced to miss dinner had made him and expert at stealth.

He silently crept to the front doors, a light push given on the heavy wooden, double doors. Nothing but the brief rattle of the chains that held it firmly locked... Damn...

He cast a gaze at the windows but he already knew that was a bust. Bars covered every window in the orphanage, supposedly for their own protection. This after all was not the best neighborhood in Atlanta...

He frowned and backed up a bit. The front doors where a no go... Kitchen? It had a loading dock... He hurried down the familiar halls and through the double doors of the kitchen. Ewww... Not exactly the cleanest place in the world... He sighed, attempting to ignore the fact that a rat was sniffing around one of the counters and made his way to the back loading dock doors. Locked...

It was like trying to escape from hell itself...

He let out another sigh as he made his way through the halls and down the security ramp. He had one last chance... It was down on the factory floor...

He made his way down onto the floor and through the maze of machines. Finally up the loading dock ramp and to the massive steel doors that allowed heavy machinery to get in and out. He wouldn't be able to open those doors without a lot of sound and the entire factory going... But there was a security door... He made his way to the wooden access door about fifty feet to the left of the loading dock and pushed. Yes! It was unlocked!

He stepped out into the freezing night air, a smile crossing his grill. Perfect... He was home free! Though a deep growl to his right quickly caused him to rethink that idea... He had forgotten about the four wheelers... Three of them... All of them meaner than hell...

He swallowed hard and didn't even bother to turn to see where they where. He bolted heading quickly for the chain link fence that surrounded the orphanage yard. The four wheelers where hot on his tires as he leapt up onto an old loading ramp and charged forward in a massive leap for the fence. His back tires briefly caught on the barbed wire and when he landed his shocks strained almost to the breaking point... But fate was with him tonight... Somehow the barbed wire didn't puncture through enough to flatten his tires. That didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell but he could drive on them... And somehow his shocks where still intact. Better yet the four wheelers where barking on the other side of the fence...

He smiled and couldn't help himself but to stick his tongue out at the animalistic vehicles before bolting. With all that racket, someone would be looking for who was causing it soon. He could already see a light switching on, on the factory floor... But he would be long gone by the time they came outside to investigate and bothered to take a hood count.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only an hour in and he was already starting to rethink his plan... It wasn't that Georgia was colder than other states... Very much the opposite actually... It was that it was a wet cold... Georgia was a humid place and the cold had a tendency to creep right down into your engine... Maybe he should have hung around until summer...

He sighed heavily as he made his way down the streets in silence. He didn't have anywhere to go, he was cold, he was hungry and right about now he would have done anything for a warm place to curl up and go to sleep... He hadn't thought all of this through... He knew he could survive... But he wasn't entirely sure how...

It was almost five in the morning now and he was still clueless as to what the hell he was going to do with his life...

So focused on driving, he almost ran hood first into a battered old truck, only the snarl of the other vehicle shaking him from his thoughts. "Watch it kid!"

Hudson skittered out of the way, eyes narrowing at the truck.

"Oh, tough guy eh? Whatsa matter kid? You loose your mommy?" The truck sneered, pulling a flat glare from Hudson.

"No... Just found one big annoyance."

The truck smirked, and raised an eye ridge at that. "That so? Kinda small to be out here all by yourself kid. Where do you live?"

"What's it to you?" Hudson demanded, bristleing quite a bit.

"Just wondering. Run away?"

"No. Just left."

"Oh? Tough guy then. Need a job kid?"

That caught him off guard. What kind of job could this old truck offer? "Maybe..."

The truck nodded and silently started off back down the street. It didn't take a genius to figure out Hudson was suppose to follow. In which he did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The job as it turned out wasn't so bad... Certainly better than attempting to drag around metal that was much heavier than he was... The truck's name was Jack... He wasn't the best truck in the world to work for but he wasn't the worst either.

The truck took the cost of a room and fuel out of Hudson's payment for working for him and if there was anything left over he gave it to the young car. That usually wasn't much if anything. Hudson was normally in the red where his payments where due...

Though for whatever reasons the truck seemed to like him. Therefore he ignored it when Hudson couldn't quite cut it. At night the truck ran a bar in the seedier part of town. Their customers where always to be kept confidential and Hudson was told to ignore any business deals he saw going on... Though Jack did tell him to remember all that he could if he thought it would be of use to him.

Technically Hudson was way to young to be working under such circumstances... He had been told to tell everyone he was sixteen and if anyone pressed further to tell them he was the manager's son and act excited over being allowed to work for his father.

That act had been put to use and worked rather well...

During the daylight hours Hudson was expected to work the streets... Not all of it was legal... He could come up close to a car and swipe from them any thing of value they happened to be carrying and be out of there before they even knew they had been hit... Another task that Hudson was rather good at. Not that he was proud of it... But he was at least good at it.

He was told to hand anything of value over to Jack, which he did... Though he couldn't help but keep any pictures he found. Something about the images of families of the people he had hit got to him... Jack would have only thrown them away anyway. Either way he supposed that didn't matter. They where his now. Who else would have wanted a bunch of old pictures?

That thought caused Hudson to chuckle as he sat parked beneath an old oak tree watching vehicles pass by. He was looking for an easy target... Not just any target but one that would be of use to him... Beside him an older car sat parked, watching the same street.

"What about that one honey child?" Hudson chuckled softly, the old Model T always pulling some amusement from him. With her heavy southern accent that was who he was to her. Honey child.

Her name was Mary and she had been on the streets predominantly all her life. "Nah, to fancy. Cars like that never carry cash on them. It's all in the bank."

"Oh, honey child you're learning quick. I'm proud of you." She offered, a grin crossing her grill as she nuzzled the young car. He smiled, a soft chuckle given. He had grown rather fond of Mary very quickly. She was in charge of watching him. Making sure he stayed out of trouble and didn't get in over his hood. Especially with the police.

After all despite the fact that he had technically been on his own for years, he was still just a kid. Jack wouldn't turn a kid loose in their neighborhood without at least someone to keep an eye on him.

"Oh, what about that one?" Mary pressed, causing Hudson to glance up in the direction she had gestured. A mercury cruised the streets, solid black but he wasn't about to touch that one.

"No way. Could be an undercover cop."

Mary smiled again and nodded, pride obvious in her. "That's my honey child."

"That one" Hudson suddenly stated, gesturing to a young Buick. Early twenties... High class... Perfectly stupid... That was the one.

She gave a nod, smile crossing his grill as he left his tree and quickly crossed the road, looking as if he had a purpose. He purposefully ran into the Buick, gaining a snarl from the young car. "Watch where you're going you little brat!" Hudson flinched as the car whipped around on him, a tire connecting with his hood. Well he hadn't expected that...

He hit the ground hard, though he still managed to slip the car's wallet away from him. Now he could only hope the Buick didn't cause to much of a scene...

The Buick rounded off on him, seeming to be ready to tear into him for the inconvience of being bumped into. But the glares he was getting caused him to simply snarl at the young car and storm off.

"Are you ok Honey Child?"

He gave a slight nod and sighed, getting to his tires. He got looks of sympathy as Mary quietly helped him off the road.

"Got it" He muttered softly to her, drawing a slight smile from Mary.

"Way to go honey child."

As usual they where getting away, scott free. "Hey! That kid took my wallet!"

Or not... As per planned, Mary gave him a horrified look and backed off quickly. She wasn't fast enough to run away, and she didn't look like the type who would condone of theft therefore the police would mistake her for someone who had just tried to help a stranger off the streets. She would pretend she didn't know him.

Hudson as per taught... Took off... This was what made him good at what he did. He was flippin' fast... The car that Hudson predicted to be a police cruiser gave chase. Hudson tug into the street, his tires barely catching traction but he still managed to shoot forward through the ally. He was on main street again in a matter of seconds, cutting down side streets and through traffic, speeds edging onto a hundred. He got many horns blared at him and many curses thrown his way... The police car was a stubborn one... He was keeping up.

Hudson frowned a bit and sped onto a back road that circled the suburbs of Atlanta. Still the patrol car was hot on his tires but once they hit a dirt road leading to the outskirts of town he began falling back. Hudson surged forward, hitting his top speeds on the straight road. Despite the chase that had started... The patrol car couldn't keep up. Hudson surged onto another back road making off the wall turns and doubling back several times. Soon he had lost the patrol car and was headed back towards the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kid! Good to see ya didn't get yourself arrested!" Jack sounded genuinely relieved that his best car was still around the old truck meeting him at the door of the bar.

Hudson smiled and silently pushed that days catch towards him.

"And didn't lose the money! Damn kid, your good. Now get behind the bar." Hudson laughed and nodded, the young car leaping behind the bar and setting into the routine of serving drinks and waiting on tables.

"Honey child I was worried!" Mary declared as she brought out a can of oil and set it on the bar.

"Eh, lost him on the back roads."

Mary smiled to that, a quiet sigh muttered as vehicles started pulling into the bar. The same crowed. A rough and ready bunch who's entire goal was to mix enough Vodka with their fuel to make them pass out cold.

"Honey child... Your to good for us." She whispered, gaining an odd look from Hudson as she pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer Hudson turned sixteen turned out to be one hell of a summer. A heat wave hit that sent the entire city indoors for shelter... For those who didn't have air conditioning running in their homes often found vehicles sleeping in the shade through the day and coming out to work in the evening hours and at night.

He would have given anything at that point to be up in New York or some other northern state... Anything to escape the heat...

The young car sat quietly under the shade of an old tree as per usual watching the streets... Pickings where slim during the day this time of year. No one wandered the streets... Though that also meant business at the bar was often hopping at night so he wasn't really worried about not getting anything during the day.

At his side Mary dozed quietly the old car really starting to show her age. "Hey Mary?" She didn't answer, causing Hudson to chuckle softly. The streets where still empty so he silently left the safety of the tree, moving a few feet away to a wall that was so often used to post fliers and such...

His gaze cast across the littered wall, eyes narrowing a bit. The words meant very little to him... He had only been five when his parents where killed... From there no one ever bothered to teach him to read... As humiliating as it was, at the age of sixteen, he still couldn't read... Not much anyway...

About a year ago Mary picked up that he never wrote down orders at the bar and always asked someone else to add up his sales... For the most part her, as she was the only one he really trusted... She confronted him about it and finally he admitted to her that he couldn't read...

Mary seemed to be shocked at that and had made it her personal mission to teach him whenever they had a moment of spare time. Which wasn't often. Over that time she had managed to engrave the alphabet into his mind... He could also read and write simple words like cat, dog, car things of that nature...

Other than that... He was at a loss to it. "Would you like me to read that to you honey child?"

Mary's voice caught him off guard, a slight jump given but after a moment he nodded. He enjoyed hearing her voice as she read... And he always followed along... Learned a bit while he was at it.

"Race Saturday. Cash prize of five hundred dollars. Hosted by the Piston Cup winner, Henry McQueen. Open registry, to rookies and veterans alike. Come out and show your stuff. Twenty dollar entry fee."

"Wow... Five hundred dollars would solve a lot of problems." Hudson muttered, gaining a nod from Mary.

"That it would honey child, that it would... You should enter."

Hudson gave her a somewhat surprised look. "Me? Mary I can't race..."

"And why not? You love to go fast honey child. And you can outrun any cop on the streets. I bet you could win it... You could win it and you would have five hundred dollars. You could go to school... You could learn how to read... You could get out of here." She stated, the old car looking more and more excited by the minute.

"Mary... There's an entry fee... Twenty dollars is a lot of money that I don't have... I don't even have a penny to my name that is out of the question." He pointed out, the old car deflating a bit at the revealed reality of life...

Hudson's attention turned behind him for a moment, a very open target making himself available. "Come on Mary... We have work to do." He muttered, turning away from the flier and moved quickly out into the street, back to his work as a common thief. Mary frowned and reached up a tire to tear the flier from the wall, tucking it away before she followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite having talked Mary out of the idea of him racing Hudson couldn't get that flier out of his mind. Even as he wiped down tables that night... The bar was empty but for an occasional worker putting things in order. Last call had been yelled out an hour before and now they where simply cleaning up.

He could see himself as a race car... Tearing over the track as he loved to do across the streets of Atlanta... He could see himself passing other racers... They couldn't be faster than the city police right?

He paused his cleaning, a rag still under his tire as he closed his eyes, almost able to feel the wind across his hood as he raced down a red dirt track... Could almost feel the dirt under his tires as he slid around the curves... For a moment could even hear the roar of a crowed... He would give anything for that life... Any life other than the one he was living... Any life that he didn't have to steal from other cars to survive... Any life he didn't have to break up drunken brawls on a nightly basis... A life that would make his dead parents proud of the offspring they had produced...

Unfortunately... He also knew that life wasn't going to happen. He sighed heavily and silently cursed his over active imagination. With the shattering of that little daydream came the harsh reality that he still had tables to clear...

"Honey child?" Mary's soft voice caught him off guard. He shook himself a bit, refusing to let her see a sad gaze and offered her a smile as he turned to face her. "Whatcha need Mary?"

She didn't answer. Only pushed an envelope to his tire. He frowned a bit, looking puzzled, but it had his name on it so he opened it. Money... A lot of it...

"Mary..." He questioned slowly. She offered a slight smile and nuzzled against the young car she had raised for the past three years. "It's from all of us..." She muttered softly, the rest of the bar's staff having stopped to for the moment gather around the two.

"You're to good for us... You could go to school honey child... We all pitched in... Even grumpy old Jack... We want you to enter that race..."

Hudson blinked briefly, the sting of tears touching his eyes. For as much as he wanted to get out of here... These people where his family... "Jack?" He questioned, quickly seeming to check with his boss before agreeing.

The old truck smiled and tossed him another envelope, the car catching it with a tire. "There's enough in there for you to get a good tank of fuel to race on and a set of racin' tires. You ain't gonna get far on them old raunchy things..."

"Thank you..." He muttered softly to the group, tears stinging at his eyes as Mary nuzzled against him.

"Go get um kid... Make us proud." Jack stated with a grin, pulling a chuckle from Hudson. These people really where his family...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning proved bright and clear, a hot humid air hanging over the track but otherwise a perfect day for a race. They had gathered just outside of town... At the old fair grounds. A dirt track had been plowed and was just waiting for the first cars to get onto it.

Hudson hopped back and forth on his tires as he waited in line to sign up. There where a lot of cars signing up for this... The more cars that signed up the higher his nerves went up... Mary had read the rules to him.

There was an age limit and he was two years under... He was a con artist so lying about his age shouldn't be to difficult... He would only have to hope they didn't press to hard... He didn't look eighteen after all... He looked younger than he actually was as a matter of fact... He still hadn't hit that growth spurt that would hopefully have him catching up with his peers...

Finally his turn came up and he moved to the registration desk. Two young stock cars sat at the desk along with an older Buick. "Name?" The Buick questioned, not bothering to look up.

"Jesse Hudson." He stated quickly, the Buick finally glancing up at him.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

The Buick gave him a look of 'how stupid do you think I am' as Hudson tried his best to sit up a bit taller.

"Now really..."

"I know... I look young for my age. My boss says I'll enjoy that bit when I'm in my thirties..." Hudson stated with weary sounding sigh.

That seemed to at least sway the Buick, the older car silently pushing the forms towards him. "Alright, fill out that information and sign your name and you'll be set."

Fill out? Damn... Hudson stared at the paper that might as well have been scribbles... Great...

"Problem?" The Buick snipped, gaining a slow shake of Hudson's grill. "I can't read this..."

"It's very clear and typed... Do you have an eye sight problem? If that's the case you can't race."

"No... I can see just fine... I can't read..." Hudson muttered, gaining another odd look from the Buick.

"Can't read? Are you stupid boy?"

"Hey leave the kid alone." The red stock car at his side, gave the Buick a sour look and silently came around the desk. "Come on kid I'll help ya."

Hudson smiled as the stock car came up beside him and took the papers from him. "What's yer name kid?"

"Jesse Hudson..."

"Hudson eh? Need a racing handle." The car offered, a smile crossing his grill. "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

Hudson chuckled softly a smile crossing his grill. He liked that.

"My name's Henry by the way. Henry McQueen."

"Nice to meet you." Hudson offered with a smile, the stock car giving a chuckle. He went through a few more questions, age, emergency contact information, other things that they needed to know... Then helped Hudson sign his name, and took the entry fee.

"Alright, that's it. Good luck kid. I'll be rootin' for ya." He offered, taking the forms back to the desk as Hudson headed off to the line up.

This was it... He was in... He could barely believe it but in a few minutes he was going to be racing...

The final contestants signed up within' a half hour and lined up along side Hudson on the track. There was thirty five in total. A shining sea of color... Hudson's finish was nicked, dented and dull... He really stuck out... But it didn't matter... He was going to race...

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlecars!" Henry McQueen called out over the loud speakers. "Welcome to the first annual summer, Atlanta fairgrounds race. As you all know, you're racing for the cash prize of five hundred dollars. What you don't know is that what we have made in entry fees and fees to watch the race, will all be donated to charity. So good luck and run a good, clean race!"

Hudson smiled a bit, silently getting into position with the others. "Gentlemen start your engines!"

A roar went through the lined up vehicles causing a shiver to shoot through Hudson as he let his engine roar to life. A flag dropped and in a cloud of dust and the roar of engines and they where off. This was a hundred lap race... Short for most races.. Hudson leapt quickly to the front, charging in front of the leaders. His mind was allowed to drift as he silently imagined the sound of sirens behind him. A strange trick he knew but it helped... He was trying to get away from the other cars... He was driving for his life... And it was helping him win...

Put a whole knew meaning to the phrase "Drive it like ya stole it baby."

He surged around, lap after lap heading forward at top speed. On a longer race it possibly would have eventually been to much... But in this short race... It worked. On the final lap he whipped around the finish line ahead of every other car on the track. He let out a whoop, the thrill of the win hitting him for the first time... It was an addictive rush...

He swept into the infield the roar of the crowed sending a thrill right to his engine. He could get use to this... He wanted to race some more... He wanted to go around another lap just for the hell of it... This... Was what he wanted to do...

He panted softly, attempting to catch his breath as Henry McQueen came up beside him announcing him the winner. "Got talent kid." He offered with a grin, and chuckled. "It's a bit unbridled but nothing experience won't fix. Ever think of this as a career?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That stuck in his mind. Racing a career? He had heard of it... But he had never thought of it as an option... But even as he drove home, that was all he could think about. He wanted to be on the track again... Wanted to be ripping around the dirt with the other vehicles... Wanted to surge across the finish line before the rest... Hell getting paid to do it wasn't such a bad thought either.

He couldn't wait to tell the others that he had won... Couldn't wait to let them know that their faith in him had not been unjustified... They had put their trust in him that he would do well and he had come out on top! He hadn't just won... He had WON! By three whole laps ahead of the others! Hell he could even make a career out of it! He could keep racing. Earn up enough money to go to school... Learn how to read... He could make something of himself. He could get out of this hell hole of a city and really make something of himself doing the one thing he could do well. He could help his family to. Take Mary with him. To someplace that she could keep warm in the winter and cool in the summer... She had always said she liked country roads... Maybe a place in the country... He could even help Jack spread out his bar a bit...

He hopped from one side of the road to the other as he rounded the corner... And stopped dead in his tracks... The bar was swarming... But not with the kind of patrons they wanted... Police where everywhere. He gave a flinch and quickly ducked into an alley watching as police moved from one place to the next, taking vehicles out in cuffs and boots...

"Hudson?" The voice caught him off guard, but he was relieved to hear it. He quickly backed up to where Mary was hiding and huddled down beside her.

"What's happening?"

"It's a raid... They burst in about an hour ago... Their arresting everyone..." She whispered, the crack of tears in her voice. Hudson nodded a bit and gave her a nudge. "Lets go... To the second site. Anyone left will go there.." She gave a quick nod to that and the both of them slipped away into the falling night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed... The high Hudson had felt through winning had long since faded to defeat... He and Mary where the only ones left... The second site was an old abandoned factory. A cold chill swept through as the night settled onto them and now in the early hours of the morning... Both of them wished they could be at home in their quarters behind the bar.

Mary had been like a mother to Hudson... Keeping him safe on the streets and teaching him a trade... Now in the cold chill that was creeping through the air he could hear Mary cough softly in the night and he couldn't do a thing about it.

The next morning dawned crisp and clear. Still no sign of the others... It took some coaxing but Hudson finally got Mary away from the abandoned old building and into a small café. They parked at a booth, silently drinking fuel as the hours ticked by... It was comfortable in the building and they could have very well stayed right there all day... When the afternoon heat touched the air it was cool... When the evening chill crept in, it was warm... Unfortunately it had to close sometime...

As the hours ticked on Hudson finally made the choice to get the two of them a hotel room for the night, despite Mary's complaints of the cost. The old car was convinced that five hundred dollars would put Hudson right through any school he wanted to go to. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he would have to be on top of his game for a lot more races if he wanted to make something of himself via that path. Five hundred dollars would be enough for them to live off of for a while... He wasn't going to deny that. But that was it.

However, despite her complaints Mary did seem to enjoy the hotel room. It was certainly more comfortable than the streets...

"Mary I think we should see about renting a place... I bet if we looked long enough we could find a place cheaper than this..." He muttered, casting a glance around the dingy old hotel room. It was a small room that reminded him of his room at the orphanage. Dingy and dark and they would have probably taken a fee by the hour if Hudson had inquired about it... The kind of place that no one liked to talk about, that women who worked the streets brought their clients to... That thought alone made him shudder. One of the reasons he kept telling Mary to try not to touch anything...

They stayed in that hotel room for nearly a week... During that time Mary's cough didn't improve though it didn't get any worse either...

At the end of that week it would be Mary who brought to Hudson's attention another way out.

"Another race?" He questioned as he stared at newspaper opened up on the floor, attempting to translate the scribbles that he could never quite grasp...

"Yes... In Augusta Georgia. It's three hours from here but it's an open race. With a cash prize. You could win you know."

Hudson sighed a bit and slowly nodded. "I won in Atlanta... Augusta might be different."

"No different in speed. You're fast and you know it." Mary pointed out, drawing another slow nod from Hudson. He was fast because he had to be... But that didn't defeat the point that he was pretty dang fast...

"That's a long way to drive Mary... We would have to take the train or something..." He muttered softly, worried about how well the old car could travel.

"Honey child you don't worry about this old car. You get yourself down there and win that race."

Hudson flatly refused that. "I'm not leaving without you Mary... Besides you didn't see my first race. I want you to see the second."

After quite a bit of talking, Mary finally did relent. He could understand her wish not to go he supposed... Just like him she had never left Atlanta. It was frightening to think of another city in another part of the same state. They decided on a train ride... And they where going to Augusta...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the race proved bright and clear... Mid summer heat beat down on the track, the afternoon sun driving Mary into the shade while Hudson ran around, getting the last minute things done.

This time there was no stock car at the desk willing to help Hudson read the entry forms... But this time he didn't need him. He had Mary. She helped him fill out the forms and sign his name to them. Though he couldn't help it... The name had stuck. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet went on the forms much to Mary's amusement.

That same rush was there. The same rush that had been present the first day... It was still hanging on and just as exciting as waiting for that first race to start. He lined up with the other vehicles, these cars for the most part veterans of the sport. He was the only rookie among them... It was an open race but there where a lot of cars using it to gear up for bigger races in the up coming weeks.

He sighed softly and put his entire thoughts to the track. If he let his mind wander that track could almost turn into city streets... A flag was dropped and they where off. Hudson through his entire being into the race. He had to win. There was no other option. He and Mary wouldn't survive if he didn't win... He surged around the track, the sound of sirens in the back of his mind as he passed his competitors right and left. He was coming around the side of the track, when he noted he was one car away from being the lead car... A hunter green stock car tore across the field in front of him.

Hudson dug into the terrain, passing on the inside and surging by the car. He was almost clear when he felt something hit his back bumper... Hard...

He swerved to regain his traction but he had fallen back several paces. That son of a biscuit eater had rammed him! He would see about that...

He surged ahead once more, attempting to pass on the inside. As he expected the car swerved in to block. Hudson then pulled back and tried the outside. Again he swerved to block. Once more Hudson pulled back and moved to pass on the inside, but at the last moment swerved back and as the stock car swerved in to block he swerved out, passing on the outside. The other car quickly attempted to correct his mistake, swerving out to ram Hudson again but he was just a bit to quick for the stock car. The stock car over shot and lost traction, the lack of something to hit causing him to spin out.

Hudson was in the lead. That was also predominantly the end of the race... They could have possibly kept him back there, his inexperience enough to cause him to somewhat be held back in the back but once he was out in front there was no way they could catch him.

At the end of the race, he crossed the finish line well ahead of the second place vehicle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey child I am so proud of you!"

Hudson shot Mary a grin as they sat parked in a booth at a local café. He was tired and covered in Georgia red clay but he was happy... He would never get tired of that thrill.

"You handled yourself like an old racein' pro out there."

"Thanks Mary" Hudson offered, a chuckle given as he silently paid the waitress. "We need to find a hotel yet you know." He then reminded her, drawing a slight grunt from Mary.

"I suppose. But you should be using that money to go to night school."

"We need shelter Mary. This is a much smaller town than Atlanta. I don't think they'll approve of a couple of cars sleeping under the local bridge."

"Alright, alright... But promise me you'll put something away for school."

Hudson laughed and gave a nod in response. "I promise Mary."

She nodded a bit, happy with that and settled back to drink her fuel.

They found a place to stay for the night... Not exactly the nicest place in town but not as bad as the place in Atlanta either. Didn't really matter either way. Mary liked it and as long as she was happy, Hudson was thrilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mary I think I need to get a solid job in this town."

"I think you need to go to school."

Hudson sighed heavily, turning away from the window overlooking the hotel garbage cans, to face Mary. "Mary we've been over this... That's going to take time. We barely have enough to live, for maybe a few months... That's not going to be enough for even a night class."

She sighed heavily, the old car deflating a bit. He was right of course. "I want you to do well honey child... I want you to make something of yourself. You know that right?"

Hudson nodded quietly. He knew that... Otherwise... He probably wouldn't have bothered if not to make Mary happy.

"You're gonna be fine honey child... I know that. You're gonna be just fine..."

In retrospect Hudson wished he could have guaranteed that right at that moment. He wished he could have won more races before tire... Made sure that Mary saw that he could both read and write. Make sure that Mary knew without a question that Hudson was going to be alright...

As it was... He would always wonder... She died in her sleep that night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hudson had always considered himself a strong car... He had been born to a loving family that he barely remembered... He had run away from an orphanage... Grew up from there on the streets, watching from afar other vehicles with much better chances of making something of themselves than he did. Watching vehicles his age attending school and having no trouble in searching for a choice in career because unlike him they could read and write...

He had always been a strong car... Now though he had to question... It had taken almost all he had to do it... A lot of bribes, talking and pleading... Even a few things he would never admit to later in life...

He was almost back to the point he had started, but it was done... He had gotten Mary a proper burial. In the Magnolia Cemetery of Augusta Georgia she had been buried... The headstone was simple... It had nearly killed him when he realized the cold truth that he couldn't even give the funeral home director a last name... The only name written across the stone was Mary...

He didn't know her birth day either... Only the date of her death. He couldn't tell them how old she was or anything else of her history... She hadn't wanted him to know. Therefore he had never asked. To much respect for her to pry. They hadn't needed anything more than that. He didn't tell her much of the orphanage either... They had each other in the present and that was all that mattered.

But now... He had never felt more alone as he stood parked in the rain staring at a stone...

There was nothing left for him here. He should move on... He knew that... It was easier said than done. Tears trailed across his hood with the rain, the long hours he spent staring at Mary's name... Finally he let out a sigh, not so much ready to leave... But he knew he didn't have much of a choice. "Goodbye Mom..." He muttered softly, bidding farewell to the only mother he had ever known...

Without another word, he silently rolled back and drove out of the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't ready for the world on his own... He always thought he would be but damn... He was only sixteen and without someone to watch his back it was catching up fast on him. He couldn't read, he couldn't write, and he was in a strange town... Granted he had left Augusta though he didn't exactly know what the hell he was doing in Macon either. Macon Georgia... The biggest small town in the south as he called it.

It was amazing to him that these places even existed... He was back to square one where he was concerned... He lived on the streets... Wherever he could find to catch some sleep that was at least somewhat out of the elements... He entered races where he could... Sometimes simple street races. Sometimes more official races that worked his name up through the rankings of the professional sport...

The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was becoming a well known name through the south. Especially in east Georgia. It was a name whispered down the rankings and up into even the Piston Cup Officials... That still didn't help him much now though...

"If you'll just give me a chance sir, I know I can do it..."

"Kid I'm sorry... I'm just not so sure that sponsoring an unknown is a good move for the company. I mean ya got a lot of talent kid, but a rookie?"

"Gotta start somewhere." Hudson argued, attempting to sway the owner of a local chain sports bar... He had always heard that the first job was the hardest to get... No one ever said anything about the first sponsor... He had lost count of the rejections he had been put through... This place was his absolutely last chance...

"Please sir... I've never lost a race yet and I won't let you down. I need this job..."

The older Chevy frowned quietly, seeming to consider that. He had been told time and time again not to hire rookies... They came and went and it was a shot in the dark with um... But he supposed... He liked the kid... And he had spunk...

"Alright... You be at the track at six in the morning and I'll give you a more thorough interview."

Hudson gave a bright smile and nodded. "You won't regret this." He stated quickly as he hurried out of the office. Well it was something!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning proved bright and clear as usual he had found in Georgia... The weather was downright dull...

"Alright kid. I wanna see what ya got. I'm gonna pit you against another racer." The Chevy called, his voice raising from where he was parked in the stands.

"Yes sir Mr. Conners" Hudson called out, waiting for the car he was pitted against to take his place. An older hunter green stock car. Obviously a veteran to the racing industry.

He looked very familiar to... He didn't think he had seen him before... But maybe someone like him...

"Hudson this is Ben Hicks. An old friend of mine." Mr. Jackson called down, drawing a slow nod from Hudson.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hicks..."

"Seen you race before." Ben Hicks muttered, glancing over the car for a moment. "I was impressed then."

"You have?" Hudson questioned, surprised to say the least.

"You beat my son in a race." He explained, dip of his grill given.

The green stock car... The second race he had run and the one that Mary watched... That was why this car looked familiar. He had fought it out on the track with his son...

"I was rather impressed. You throw yourself into it a little to hard... Ease up on the throttle a bit. You'll burn yourself out otherwise."

Hudson listened carefully and gave a slow nod. He supposed that made sense... He was also willing to try it... This after all wasn't the streets of Atlanta. While the sound of sirens may have worked before... He was going to have to learn how to actually race...

"Go ten laps around gentlemen. I just wanna see how the kid handles himself. Ben don't make it easy on him."

The two nodded and silently got into position. At the drop of the flag they where off. As predicted Ben Hicks didn't go easy on him. He seemed to be everywhere Hudson didn't want him to be... As much as he swerved and bolted he just couldn't get a gaining head on the car... For the first time in his life he could see a pro in action and he wasn't really stacking up...

It was into the ninth lap when a streak of luck hit... Life on the streets had made Hudson quick and careful to spot what someone was going to do... Ben left a narrow opening on the inside and Hudson took it, surging forward. When they crossed the finish line, Hudson had just snuck his grill out in front of the other car... It had been close... But it didn't matter... He won!

As they pulled up in front of Mr. Jackson again, the Chevy's full attention was turned to Ben. "What do you think?"

"He's a little wet behind the tires... Lack's experience... Lack's knowledge of the track... But the kid's got talent. With a little guidance he could be one hell of a racer." Ben stated with a nod, drawing a smile from the Chevy.

"S'all I needed to hear. Thanks Ben. Kid, you got the job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hudson never knew what kind of a weight could be taken off of him with the simple presence of a sponsor... Mr. Jackson had asked Hudson to call him Earl...

It was Earl who now paid for what Hudson needed to race... Earl had also found him a crew chief... A massive truck by the name of Sam...

It was Sam who decided where and when Hudson raced. It was also Sam who told him how to race. It was Sam who taught Hudson how to swerve in and how to bank and block when he needed to. Same also became the one real friend he had on the racing circuit...

He couldn't even describe the thrill that shot through him the first time he raced with the pros... Hell more than a time or two he had even beaten the pros. He had run in a race against Ben Hicks and while he hadn't won it had been dang close...

For the first time in his life he felt as if his life was falling into place... After a few months he could even afford an apartment... It wasn't great but it was a place to stay when he wasn't on the road...

Though on the road he was... Frequently... Earl refused to splurge on a driver until Hudson proved to him that he was in for the long haul... It made sense he supposed, but that put a lot of driving miles on him.

He and Sam had been all over the east coast and had edged a bit into the west... For the first time in his life, Hudson actually left Georgia. That alone was something that was of interest to him... They traveled up across the Carolinas and even once west onto Alabama soil...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright kid your in luck." Hudson's attention was fully caught by Sam as the young car sat at a table in another random hotel room along the way. Found it a little ironic now that he had been called a wanderer before for living on the streets. Back then he hadn't moved around as much as this...

"You're coming in at the start of the season." The old truck muttered, a newspaper tossed down in front of Hudson. "Read that." He instructed gaining a slow nod from Hudson. He wasn't sure if the truck wanted to help him or was just tired of filling out his forms but he wouldn't let him get away with the excuse 'I can't read it.' His response had been simply "Well then learn."

Easier said than done in Hudson's opinion... Either way he had made a promise once to Mary that he would learn. Therefore he was struggling through it. That didn't help him read that add though. He did manage to stumble through the words though couldn't get them put together. In the end Sam did wind up reading it to him.

It was a race at the start of the Piston Cup. An actual race with the pros that would be counted towards a possible victory, even though as a rookie he had little to no chance of taking home a Piston cup... He could however make sure that his name was well engraved into the minds of the other racers... Establish his place in the racing food chain...

"We need to be in Dayton in a week. Earl wants to get you going on the Piston Cup circuit." Sam stated with a nod, the truck folding the newspaper once more and putting it away.

Hudson nodded slowly as Sam turned away from him and headed into the wash room. Piston Cup eh? So he supposed he was really pro now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Racing in the Piston Cup was an entirely different world than what he knew... The track wasn't always dirt... Occasionally it was asphalt which forced him to learn a whole new way to drive. It was a slow process but he was getting better as well...

His first time stepping out onto a true Piston Cup track had been a nightmare... The sudden expectation of him to fall into a completely new set of rules blew his mind... He got pitstops down quickly enough. Though now if he rubbed fenders with another car there better be a pretty damn good reason.

He also learned quickly that friendship meant absolutely nothing on the track. He could go head to head with cars that where actually decent vehicles off track but as soon as their tires touched the track it was a free for all and if you couldn't keep up you where quickly left behind.

At first he found it a little difficult to deal with... Prime example was Ben Hicks. On track there was no one more vicious than that car... But off track he a decent car to be around. The only vehicle that didn't seem to follow that guide was actually the last car Hudson would have expected. The son of Ben Hicks... Ralph Hicks... He was just starting out his career. A year older than Hudson himself, right at the minimum age limit... Therefore on paper Hudson claimed to be the same age. He had turned seventeen with the summer, but he was still a year to young to be doing what he was doing...

His sponsor would drop him like a bad habit if they knew that. Sam figured it out soon enough but after a night of yelling he had dropped it and never brought it up again. Hudson figured the truck wouldn't say anything. Thus far he hadn't. After as much time as they had spent together he could pretty much be sure of that now. It would be another year before his label of rookie was finally dropped. That year didn't see him a Piston Cup but it did see a lot of wins and his tire firmly into the racing scene.

His second year brought in a solid third place victory in the Piston Cup. The much older Ben Hicks had taken first, Henry McQueen a close second. The race had been extremely close, with Ben Hicks only winning by a few inches and Hudson only a few centimeters off of Henry McQueen's back bumper. It was the kind of race that fans loved and drove the actual racers nuts.

For a time Hudson fretted over his inability to take home the cup, even wondering how his sponsor was taking it... Though his sponsor was thrilled with him. As Sam reminded him no rookie had ever taken home the cup and there where only a tire full in history that had done it in their second and even third season. Most raced several years before becoming good enough to take home the cup.

His third season as it turned out, was the season of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet... He made it up to the top of the chain and a spin out at the last moment pushed him in front of the rest. For the first time he took home the Piston Cup.

The year he came of age was the year he really shone... He also noticed that Sam was entering him into a lot more races that year. Possibly happy with no longer having to lie about his age to the racing officials. He didn't know but suddenly Hudson was racing every weekend.

At the age of eighteen he had finally caught up to other cars his age. He had a low center of gravity and hugged the road through any terrain. He supposed it helped that he had finally grown into his own body and figured out how to use it around the track. He could cut into any surface though his specialty resided in cutting around a dirt track. He took the win almost every time...

Though even with this advantage and thinking he knew everything... There where times that he knew absolutely nothing at all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it Ralph!" Hudson was forced to slam on his breaks once again as Ralph Hicks cut him off. He was starting to think that car didn't know how to race otherwise. Ben Hicks surged past the both of them causing Ralph to have to forget about Hudson and surge forward after his father. Hudson gunned it, ripping around the track. With only three to go he was scrambling to make up ground. Right behind him Henry McQueen was coming up fast. This was one of the first big races of the season. It was on every radio and every tv set proudly sponsored by the Ford company at a track in southern Alabama.

It always amazed Hudson that Ralph had even made it through to this kind of race that quickly. Though Ben would be the first to say it was because of who Ralph's father was. Not exactly on talent... Unfortunately Ralph was such an aggressive racer it didn't really matter. He was going to win if he knocked every other car off the track. Hudson caught up to the leaders again, surging on past Ben who was barely hanging onto his lead position. The car was getting old and there where a few rumors flying around that the next season or two might be his last. However this season he wasn't throwing in the towel. He was still winning like crazy.

Hudson could feel McQueen right on his back bumper when from out of nowhere a flash of flame printed paint shot past him. Russell David was coming up fast. That apparently didn't set well with Ralph. The young car swerved to cut him off, but Russell swerved in just as quickly. The two collided hard, sending them swerving into oncoming vehicles. Hudson just barely made it out of the fray but unfortunately McQueen didn't, the bright red racer forced to slam on his breaks in an attempt to swerve out of the wreckage, but Ralph Hicks hit his side hard, sending him into the infield.

Behind him the steady crash of vehicles signaled one hell of a wreck as Ben and Hudson surged into the last turn. It was apparently a two car race now. Ben dug into the track, Hudson right at his side as the two surged on. It was a close call... But in the end Hudson swept forward just in front of Ben to take the win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop complaining Ralph ya brought it on yourself. Swervin' around on the track like that... Hell you where so focused on Hudson ya didn't even see me comin' until it was to late. Then you where so focused on me that you almost missed Russell and the result was you in a pile up. How's that for poetic justice for ya? Now leave yer complainin' on the track." Ben snapped at his son, pulling a soft chuckle from Hudson. He couldn't help it...

Ralph was one of his top competitors and there was some amount of pleasure he took from hearing the car yelled at by his father. Especially when it was because the car had just slammed his way through half the race...

As it turned out Ben and Hudson where the only vehicles that came out of it undamaged. The wreck had put at least a dent and a ding on almost the entire field. Some had managed to pull away from it and cross the finish... And none had been to horribly hurt though some hadn't been able to finish the race... Almost all of them where not getting medical attention behind the stands.

"But Pop!" Ralph complained but Ben was having none of it. "Don't you but Pop me. No sympathy for you when you bring it on yourself. Nice race kid." He added to Hudson as he turned to leave, the old car moving to check on his rival and amazingly enough friend in the other tent. Ben and Henry had raced together so much that it was simply natural the two met up enough to form a friendship.

"Oh, wipe that smug smile off your face Hudson. I would have won if Russell hadn't gotten his big bumper in the way."

"You keep telling yourself that Ralph." Hudson offered, a wink shot his way before he turned and headed out of the tent.

"Just you wait Hudson! The Piston Cup is mine this year!" Hudson ignored the young racer, slight snort given as he drove out into the sun. Not a chance in hell.

Over the past year the car was becoming confident and cocky as he grew older. He knew how to handle himself on the track... He could dig in and race with the best of them. That left quite a bit of confidence etched into his mind. Hell he even had a Piston Cup behind him. He was pro!

Life just couldn't get any better from this point on...

"Alright, who's yet to be seen?" Or not... He paused, his attention drawn to a snow shoe white, '51 Cadillac... She was moving back and forth between tents, attending to those who needed it... The red cross painted across her door told him that she was a medic... Most likely a nurse...

"Well hello there!" He called, pulling up close and circling around the Cadillac drawing a flat look from her. "Heaven must be missing an angel sweet heart... Or else I wouldn't have the honor of laying eyes on such an angelic car..."

"Nice line Ace... That work on all the women in your life?" She snipped, apparently not impressed.

"Hmm, no darlin' hopefully just you." Hudson stated, having to widen his circle a bit as she attempted to move off.

"Well you're not getting your wish today Ace. And by the way you might want to watch were you're going."

"No need to know that darlin'. You're not there." He offered with a purr of his engine but did take her advice and take a glance ahead of him. He kinda wished he hadn't... He slammed on his breaks but wasn't quite fast enough... He drove grill first into a tree, the impact knocking him out cold...

Smooth...

Real smooth...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hudson groaned softly as he slowly came to. He wasn't entirely sure where he was... But after a moment the view of a medical tent came into his range of vision. "Oh good your awake. Now I might be able to get you out of here."

He pulled his attention to the speaker, the same white Cadillac. "Well hello there darlin'..."

"Oh for the love of..." She sighed heavily, eyes rolling heavenward at his continued bad flirting. "I guess even a good hit to the hood doesn't curb your libido... If you're going to flirt that badly at least pick up a few lines."

Hudson laughed and offered a shrug, wincing as she pressed a soft, cool cloth against the wicked looking dent in his grill.

"Enough of that Ace." She muttered, apparently having picked up that nick name for the car almost instantly. "That's going to need a patch job."

"So long as it's you doing the patching." He purred out, apparently loving the attention he was getting from the Cadillac even if it was only because he had managed to run himself into a tree.

"You know, you're mighty cocky for someone who managed to hurt himself after the race was over!" She snipped, though that didn't phase Hudson's attitude any.

"Only so I could have a little chat with you. So how about it? I could take you for a cup of hot premium oil."

"I think not."

"Seeing someone?" He questioned, frame tilting to the side.

"None of your business, but no."

"Then why not?"

The look he got was positively arctic. "Here's a thought... I'm not interested."

Hudson offered a smile and shrugged. "Hmm, maybe not now... But you'll see the light soon enough."

That arctic look suddenly dropped a few degrees. "You need a shot of antibiotics." She declared suddenly, reaching around for what she thought was a shot of novocaine with one tire. Hudson jumped with a yelp as the sharp needle was driven through his back bumper. Damn... She was serious...

"Now... I need to look you over for any other injuries. Think you can get along without flirting for a moment there Ace?"

"Sure..." He muttered, suddenly oddly tired and sluggish... A dizzy spell was coming over him within' a few moments and for whatever reasons it was horribly cold in that tent.

The Cadillac's attention was caught, frown given as his voice turned sluggish. "Ace?"

"Hmm?" Again his voice was slurred, the car almost sounding drunk... Or stoned...

She blinked and cast her attention to the syringe she had just hit him with. It wasn't novocaine... She had just hit him with a booster shot...

"When is the last time you where vaccinate Ace?"

"Few days 'afore the race..." He responded, eyes falling half lidded.

She cursed softly and quickly began moving around the tent. She had just hit him with a double vaccination... Great...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hudson next woke up early morning light was flickering in through a dirt covered window. He frowned and attempted to shift to see where he was, but he was sore everywhere...

From what he could tell it almost looked as if he where in a hospital room...

"Shhh, don't move." The voice was soft, and as it sounded a cool cloth was pressed against his hood.

"I'm so sorry Ace..."

Hudson groaned softly, the will to flirt for the moment sapped right out of him. He was to miserable.

The Cadillac stayed right by his side through the day and into the night, cooling the raging fever that shot through the cobalt car with water and ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feeling better?"

"Much..." Hudson muttered, shooting Sam a smile. His crew chief gave the car a somewhat bewildered look. "Alright kid... Wanna tell me what happened? You where fine when I left you after the race and then I hear you're in the hospital. Hell you've been out of it for the better part of two days what the hell happened?"

Hudson laughed and gave a shrug. "Saw a pretty face..."

Sam only rolled his eyes to that. They both glanced up as the door opened again, this time an older Buick rolling into the room.

"Mr. Hudson my name is Doctor Shrikes... The in house MD of this hospital."

Hudson smiled and gave a nod, though his true attention was cast to the white Cadillac behind him. She looked sheepish and her attention was fully cast to the floor...

"Nice to meet you." Hudson offered softly, frame tilting a bit to the side.

"Mr. Hudson I am so glad to see you up and about again. I would like to offer my fullest appology on behalf of nurse Henson-"

He was cut off as Hudson gave a shake of his grill. "Nah, don't bother sir. It was mostly my fault." He offered, attention turning for the moment to the Cadillac. "Don't you remember? You asked me if I had my vaccinations and at first I said no..." He offered, a slow nod given as if attempting to jog her memory. "With all the excitement of the race I forgot about it..."

She paused for a moment then offered him a grateful smile and nodded. "Oh yes... I suppose in my worry I forgot."

The doctor didn't look entirely convinced but if it saved his bumper from having to defend his nurse he was more than willing to let it go. A few more words exchanged and the doctor and Sam where heading out into the hall to fill out Hudson's discharge papers.

"Thank you..."

Hudson shot the Cadillac a smile and shrugged a bit. "Hey... Least I can do for having put you through what I did..."

She chuckled softly and gave a shake of her grill. "Even so..."

The two fell quiet for a long moment before the Cadillac came a bit more fully into his vision line. "I'm Melody by the way."

Hudson smiled, soft chuckle let out. "Jesse..."

They fell quiet again for a moment before Melody broke the round of silence, a smile offered. "So... Ace... If that invitation for a cup of oil is still open... After I nearly killed you with a needle the least I can do is show you a great place down the street..."

Hudson let a grin cross his grill and almost purred at the Cadillac. "Well then darlin' lets go..."

Melody's response was a soft amused, laugh. "I get off at seven Ace..."

"I'll definitely be there..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening found the two sitting in a small diner laughing as if they where old friends. It had taken everything Hudson had to get Sam off his back, but he had eventually managed to escape the truck.

Now he was glad he did. He was even glad he had run into a tree trying to talk to Melody. They talked as if they had known each other their whole lives. He was comfortable with her and he felt as if he could talk to her forever. As a matter of fact it actually took him by surprise when a waitress came up to the table and asked them to leave so they could lock the doors several hours after they had arrived.

They wound up wandering around a park until the wee hours of the morning, laughing and talking as if they where children. It felt good he had to admit... As if he had found a second half of him and suddenly life made sense and it was a lot better...

Sam was furious with him when he finally got in the next morning, yelling about being growing up and all that. Hudson could only shrug and offer a smile, stating that running into a tree was completely worth it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hudson often wondered what Mary would think of his life... He was a racer... He traveled across the country, often with Melody at his side when she could get the time off. His sponsor had finally splurged for a driver... And little by little... He managed to learn basic skills in reading and writing... At least he could fill out his own paperwork now...

That... Had been a nightmare... It took the steady presence of Sam to chase back his frustration enough to be able to somewhat concentrate on what needed to be done. He had promised Mary he would learn... There was also the task there that he never wanted Melody to know he couldn't read...

It had taken months but he had a basic understanding of it. Now was left up to him as Sam explained.

He had promised Mary he would go to school... But life wasn't allowing for that. He was a racer... It was what he did... He loved it... But it didn't allow for time to go to school. If he didn't race he wouldn't have the money to do it anyway...

During the off season he had managed a few night classes... But other than that he hadn't been able to keep up that promise. A fact that troubled him... But eventually...

The year wound down slowly and Melody began traveling with Hudson more and more. Hudson took home a second Piston Cup that year... Melody was in the stands rooting him on as he took the third...

He set a record within' those years... He was racing purely for Melody when he set a standing record for most wins in a single season. He couldn't help but race his best when he knew she was watching... Hell he couldn't help but act his best... Show off as much as he could. For the most part she seemed to be somewhat amused by that. But he didn't care.

He wasn't entirely sure when it happened... But sometime in those years he fell in love with the snowshoe white Cadillac. Fell for the way she smiled at him... Fell for the way it seemed as if he was talking to his best friend when he talked to her.

He felt he could do anything in her presence. Win as many races as it possibly took...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice night isn't it Ace?" Hudson chuckled softly at the use of that old nickname Melody still kept just for him. That sat on a beach on the California coast line, the two cars quietly enjoying the brilliant show that was the stars.

"Yeah it is..." Hudson muttered, a smile shot in her direction.

"You're not looking!" She scolded playfully, drawing a laugh from Hudson.

"I am looking. At the only sight that matters."

She blushed in response and quietly settled down at his side.

"Melody?" He questioned after a time, the response a soft "Hmmm?"

"I love you..." He muttered, that gaining a quiet purr from her.

"I love you to..."

"Melody?" He then prodded after a moment of silence in the night. "Hmmm?"

"Marry me?"

That caught the Cadillac's full attention. She smiled and leaned over enough to kiss Hudson's fender. "Of course..."

Hudson grinned and let out a purr, nuzzling against the Cadillac. Alright... Even when he thought life couldn't get any better... It did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not today Ralph!" Hudson grinned as he shot past Ralph Hicks, not about to let the race car beat him out of a win today. He was halfway through his sixth season. He was not considered a veteran of the track and wasn't about to let Ralph get the better of him.

This was going to be his year... He was going to win his fourth Piston Cup and set another record. He was unbeatable... Thus far this season he had actually managed to remain in the top three in every single race...

It was only halfway through the season but no one could deny that was one hell of a start! Ralph came up on the outside again, the car aggressive as always as he swerved inward.

Hudson braked hard, sending Ralph swerving and overcompensating for the sudden lack of something to side swipe. As Ralph fought to regain control Hudson shot past him again, barreling down on the next turn. Oh he loved being him... He could almost hear Ralph cursing about that one.

He could hear it as a matter of fact... He frowned and sped up a bit. Ralph was coming on fast. He could hear him right behind him. He was coming into the final ten. It was now or never. He used that old trick... Ralph's voice turned to sirens in the back of his mind and for a few moments he was on the streets of Atlanta... He surged forward, eyes narrowing in concentration. Behind him Ralph surged as well though for the life of him he was simply unable to pass.

He couldn't catch up to the Hudson Hornet...

"Not today..." Ralph's voice called over the wind as he leapt forward with a last surge of power and rammed Hudson hard going into a turn. Hudson's tires slid on the dirt track, sending him skidding. He banked hard in an attempt to pull out of the slide but it was no use. He hit the wall hard, the force sending him crashing into a young rookie car that had been coming up on third. The force knocked the other car into a spin but Hudson was going to fast and to hard. Before he knew it he was air born...

There was a few moments of that strange feeling of flying. Wind rushed around him as his tires entirely left the ground, the feeling of being unable to feel the weight of his own body a bit disturbing as it always was when he took a jump... But this time it was worse... Mostly because if he looked up he could see the ground and if he cast his gaze down he could see the blue sky beneath his tires... That... Wasn't right...

As soon as that thought crossed his mind his front end tipped down and his field of vision was filled with the ground. He closed his eyes just before impact, the sharp pain of folding metal taking over his senses as he flipped and rolled across the infield. All sound seemed to stop around him, the roar of the engines of the race going on seeming distant... The sirens of the field medics seemed like some horrible nightmare...

He could feel himself being towed off the track... Then nothing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesse?" The soft voice touched his mind, flickering across his thoughts. He couldn't quite put a tire on who it belonged to... But it was soothing all the same...

"Jesse sweety wake up..." Still had no idea... Female voice... Didn't know who she was... But he wished she would keep talking.

"He'll come around Melody... Doncha worry." A male voice that time. Not as soothing as the female. Still familiar though even if he couldn't quite place it...

Hudson gave a soft groan the names slowly beginning to fit to the voices. He didn't bother to open his eyes but he was awake. "Melody?"

"Jesse!" Hudson flinched in response to that. To loud...

"Sorry..." She muttered softly, the cobalt vehicle giving a soft purr as a cool cloth was pressed against his hood.

"Did I win?" He muttered softly, the events beginning to come back to mind. The question pulled a soft chuckle from Melody as she shook her grill. "No sweety... But you lived. Right now that's something."

Hudson shot her a smile, another quiet purr given. His first big wreck... Well there was a first time for everything.

He forced his eyes open, though the expected flood of light never came. "Melody?" He questioned softly, panic beginning to rise in his voice. A world of blackness greeted him. He was blind...

"Shh... It's ok Jesse. The doctor expected this. He says your vision should return in a few weeks. Your brain just needs to reset..."

"Should or will?"

"Jess... Trust the doctor alright? You'll be fine..."

Hudson calmed somewhat. His vision would return... He had to keep telling himself that...

Unfortunately as he soon found his vision loss was not the extent of his injuries... His rear axil and suspension had to be entirely rebuilt... His entire engine block had been pushed back in the crash... Not to mention the extent of the cosmetic damage that would need to be hammered out...

His steering radius was way to stiff... He couldn't put weight on his back end at all... His rear tires where simply unresponsive making mobility impossible... Though thanks to his vision impairment he wasn't going to be doing much moving around anyway...

He came to find that he had been in a full coma for two weeks before showing any signs what so ever of waking up. He had been awake off and on through the last week up until the point of coming back around to full mental clarity...

In short... He was going to be bed ridden for a very, very long time... That alone was enough to drive a race car mad...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks... Three weeks and blackness was still his world... He could barely move but he was healing... His injuries would probably keep him out the rest of the season, or so the doctor predicted... But what the hell was he suppose to do without his vision?

The doctor wasn't sure why it wasn't coming back. He had been positive it would... But the fact that Hudson was still blind couldn't be ignored...

"Hudson?" Hudson's attention snapped to... He tilted his frame in the direction of the door and offered a smile to the familiar voice. He was already starting to compensate for the loss. His hearing worked just fine...

"Hey Sam... Long time no... See..." He muttered, catching himself in the rather bad pun and sighed.

Sam chuckled softly and nodded even though he knew damn well Hudson couldn't see it. "Yeah... Listen kid I know you're recovering quickly but we need to talk..."

"Talk away. Not like I have anything else to do." Hudson pointed out, a brief stretch given.

He felt Sam's presence a few feet away... The floor creaked beneath the massive truck but they both knew there was no danger of the boards not supporting him.

"So... How's the racing scene?"

"Very dull actually... Ralph's cleaning up the tracks... So is his father. They think Ben Hicks is going to take home a Piston Cup this year with you out... He says if he wins it he's retiring with that..."

Hudson nodded quietly thinking on that. "I hope he wins it then... The old guy deserves it. Going out with a bang ya know?"

"Yeah..." Sam muttered, a sigh given. "Listen kid I needed to talk to you about your sponsors..."

Hudson flinched a bit. He wasn't racing... Which meant his sponsors where probably really biting at the bit...

"How upset is Earl?"

"He dropped you..."

Now that was a shock. Hudson for a long moment didn't know what to say. "Dropped me?" He finally managed, shock evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Hudson... Earl says he needs a racer... The business is suffering without the exposer... He needs a racer to finish out the season and keep the business in the light..."

That made sense he supposed... "And you Sam?"

Sam did flinch at that. "He's my boss Hudson... I'm sorry... I have to pay the bills..."

He should have expected that... Earl had hired Sam... With the loss of his sponsor... Sam went with it... He would pick up being the crew chief of the next racer that took Hudson's place.

"Hudson... The doctors are saying you shouldn't race anymore..." Sam went on, pulling a flinch from Hudson.

"I'm going to race again Sam... I'll be back in next season... I just have to find a sponsor..."

Sam sighed heavily, eyes closing. No one was going to take a chance on a racer who had gone through that extensive of an injury... Especially one who had at one point had a vision problem... That was all even considering the fact he ever got his vision back... By now everyone knew that Hudson was blind and might very well stay that way...

"Hudson... The doctor says you shouldn't race anymore you know..."

"Bah, what do the doctor's know?"

Sam sighed heavily to that. "A lot... That's why their doctors... Please Hudson consider looking into another career option..."

Hudson gave a slow shake of his grill to that. "Racing's my life Sam... I don't have any other options..."

He really didn't... He had lied about his age to start racing... Had put his all into it... Racing was all he knew how to do... And he could not and would not go back to the streets...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was funny how time tended to pass by... The few years of his racing life had flown by... He barely noticed them... But it seemed that a single month was going on for years... Hudson sighed softly as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand... His vision still hadn't come back... The task of closing his eyes was a pointless one but by now it was habit...

Tires set firmly to the ground and he lifted up... Pain shot through his hind quarters, rear axil sending jolts of pain through his frame and along his panels... He would have liked nothing better than to collapse onto the floor, pull his tires up under him and stay there... But no...

He slowly counted to thirty, pain laced voice speaking out loud as a nurse watched from the side. A moment after he hit thirty he slowly lowered himself to the ground again, the car panting softly.

"Good." The voice echoed through the room, that apparently satisfying the nurse assigned to him. "Now I want you to of course do that, frequently. When the pain subsides you can do it again if you want. But if you are hurting back off." She advised, the older car making her way out of the room. She had to sidestep Melody on the way out, the Cadillac shooting Hudson a smile even though he couldn't see it...

He already knew she was there. He could almost smell her...

"Hudson?" He sighed a bit, attention drawn to where he thought she was. Their relationship had been strained since he had pulled up in that wreck. It was his fault... He knew it... He had snapped at her more times than he could count.

"Ben Hicks is here if you want to see him..."

Hudson quietly shook his head to that. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Melody sighed heavily and turned around a shake of her grill given towards the door. Where he stood, Ben silently nodded and backed off. Racer's where funny creatures... Very few wanted to see the injury their dangerous jobs could bring on... Ben had come because he felt he had to... If he didn't have to see Hudson that way he wouldn't.

"Jesse? Why won't you talk to any of your friends?" Melody questioned, the Cadillac often finding the racing world entirely strange...

"Their coworkers and competitors Mel... I don't want them to see a weak Hudson Hornet... Besides if they haven't heard what it is I would rather not announce it..."

Melody sighed heavily and gave a shake of her grill. This wasn't the car she knew... It wasn't the car she had fallen in love with... "Fine." She stated simply, turning on a tire and leaving the room.

Hudson started to call after her for a moment, then sighed. What was the point?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes time itself could crawl by so slowly one might think years has gone by... His vision did slowly return... After a month it was as if someone had shone a light in the darkness... When a bright light was shined in his eyes he could see blurred images... Shadows at first but slowly color was added and he could see...

After another month... He didn't need the bright light. At just room light he could see shadows flickering in and out of his vision. It was frightening at first but it slowly cleared to a more blurred image that at least included defined features...

After another month his vision was almost clear but for a slight problem with depth perception... In that time he went through eight, very painful surgeries... The purpose was to set his rear axil... To slowly work it back into place... Align it with the rest of his frame...

The process was a long one... There wasn't a single day that he wasn't in pain... But he worked through it. He was determined to get back on the track...

He knew he was being a little snappy with Melody... He knew that at some point he had side stepped her... Had put more focus onto getting back on the track... He told himself he would make it up to her... That when he was a racer again everything would settle into place.

Eventually his vision did finally settle itself. He could see as clear and as sharp as always... Eventually the pain in his axil's finally subsided to... It was pure will and determination that did it... But when the next season rolled around the doctor parked in front of him, a look of amazement across his features as he cleared the car to race again. Hudson still had a lot left in him... He wasn't washed up... He wasn't ready to retire... He was ready to blow the competition off the track again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson... I just can't take a financial risk like that. We've decided to hire an unproven rookie..."

He was starting to think sponsors had that line memorized... He had certainly heard it enough... It was amazing how when he was looking for that first sponsor, everyone wanted experience and now everyone wanted a rookie.

"Mr. Ellison I beg you to reconsider... Put me in one race and you won't be disappointed..."

"Mr. Hudson... I know you where very successful in your time on the track... It's also very clear that you where in a very severe wreck... I can't risk putting a racer on the track that might still be having effects from it. Both mental and physical. You where blind for a while where you not?"

Hudson sighed heavily. "I was cleared for the track again. My vision is perfect and I would be willing to have that tested in any way you want. Send me to doctors I don't care. I'm ready to be on the track."

However all he got was a shake of the car's grill. "I'm sorry. We're simply not interested."

The car couldn't describe the pain of yet another rejection as he silently left the office. He pulled out onto the highway in silence, going over his options in his mind. That had been his absolute last shot...

When he was cleared to race again he had gone back to his old sponsor. Earl had been happy to see him... But he couldn't help him... When Hudson was hurt he had no choice but to pick up another driver. He had been so impressed with Hudson he instantly went to the next rookie standing in line, having learned his lesson about giving a car a chance...

The new car was doing well... Very well...

He was the new face of the Piston Cup... Ben had taken home the Cup the year Hudson had been hurt... But the next year belonged to this new rookie... A freak accident had knocked out three top ranking vehicles in the last few races. The new rookie would have been fourth but after that he came in an amazing first and took home the cup... He was doing well... But he had yet to come close to the record Hudson had set... Probably never would... But still, Earl wanted to stick with him. Hudson couldn't blame him. He had known his old boss was loyal to his employees.

Hudson drove home in silence, lost in his thoughts as he silently pulled up to his apartment. It wasn't really an apartment... It was a house attached to another house. His neighbor was an police car that worked nights and he rarely saw. So the place was private enough.

"Mel! I'm home!" Silence greeted him as he drove through the door. To his surprise the place was... Surprisingly empty. It was his home again... That alone shocked him a bit. His apartment had always been devoid of living conditions. He was at the races so much he tended to forget about his home on the East Coast... When Melody moved in with him it had become lived in. Art was placed on the walls and plants took up space in the rooms... Now... That was gone.

"Mel?" He had a bad feeling about this...

"Kitchen!" Well that was a relief.

"Mel what's with the front room?" He questioned, as he drove through the kitchen doors. Melody sighed heavily and turned around to face him. Relief gone... Something was up. She looked as if she had been crying...

"I've thought long and hard about this Hudson..." She started, seeming to be saying something she had memorized...

"It wasn't an easy choice either... But it's the right one I think..."

Hudson slowly approached but she was having none of it. She backed up quickly. "I'm going home... Everything I own has already been backed and sent out. I just can't take it anymore Hudson... You're like a zombie... You're a different car and I refuse to put up with it."

"Mel... As soon as I get another sponsor..."

"That's your problem!" Finally some emotion to her voice. "Life is not just racing Hudson! When's the last time you've called your friends that you use to race with? When's the last time you talked to Ben or Henry? When's the last time you took Sam's call? He's so worried about you and you've completely shut him out!"

She paced the room quickly as she yelled, her voice raising a bit more with every sentence. Finally she stopped in front of him a sad smile given. "I love you Hudson... I always will... But right now... I can't stand you."

"Mel please..."

"I can't take being pushed aside anymore Hudson. I'm going home... When you figure out who your real friends are... I'll be there." She stated simply and without another word she left the apartment.

Hudson hadn't felt so alone since Mary's death...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are times in one's life that entirely turns thoughts and dreams upside down... Hudson thought racing was what he wanted... But Melody's leaving in a way woke him up... That night he picked up information to be enrolled into night school. He got a job at a local hospital during the day. Nothing connected with the patients... He ran papers back and forth and worked in the office... At night he went to school... Hudson had never had any formal schooling. Therefore he had quite a long way to go...

It was years before he even came close to thinking college was an option... During his time working in the hospital he had become fascinated with patient care... In the beginning he had chosen the tract of a nurse... What he hadn't expected was how good at it he would be. For someone who had never been to school... Learning came amazingly natural to him.

The patient care was like second nature... He wasn't entirely sure why he kept going with it... But after several years he managed to earn a doctorate... In those days becoming a general physician wasn't the hoops one had to jump through in present time...

It was the turn of the decade of the seventies when it came time for him to choose a place to practice in. He chose a small town in the middle of the desert along rout 66. Radiator Springs... Nice little town... Sort of quiet since the interstate suddenly cut through a year before but he liked it that way...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... Doctor Hudson..." Hudson nodded quietly as he stood parked in front of the town's current doctor. An ageing Ford that was coming to the end of his life. He was retiring in the next few years and put out an advertisement for a young doctor to take his place. Hudson had caught the add purely by chance... But it had drawn him in all the same...

"Every practiced anywhere before?"

"I've worked as an Emergency room doctor... I've also done my residency in Atlanta Georgia... I'm ready to begin working in a smaller town I think..."

The old Ford that Hudson came to know as Doctor Remmings nodded slowly. "Why do you want to work in a small town boy?"

Hudson sighed softly as he thought that one over. Because he was tired of the city... He was tired of being known as that washed up racer... He was tired of seeing an endless wash of faces, all of which knew him but none of which he knew...

"Because I want to know my patients..."

That brought a smile to the old doctor's face. "Welcome aboard son..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After so many rejections it felt good to be accepted. The entire town as small as it was, was ecstatic to meet a new face.

Interesting people... Deputy Carson was assigned to show him around town. A patrol car he formed a fairly quick friendship with...

They had a local café... As well as a tire shop across the street. Flo was an almost motherly presence, who adored her husband... And at the tire shop Luigi was always the business car... Along with his adoptive brother Guido...

They where so quick to accept him... And possibly best of all they had no idea who he was...

Flo's café was where he sat, parked beside the town's lone deputy... Deputy Carson wasn't much older than Hudson himself was... Maybe a year or two... He certainly didn't act his age at times...

"Hey Mater" He spoke softly to a baby blue tow truck by the name of Mater. The baby of the group, the truck had just turned sixteen a few months prior... The kid was a thorn in Carson's side... Constantly moving and constantly getting into trouble he would have done just about anything to get the kid out of his treads.

"Did you know, that if you come up in front of a tractor while it's sleeping and beep your horn it will spook and tip right over?"

"Really?" The wide eyed expression on Mater's face, screamed that he was going to try it. Mater didn't say another word. That got him out of Carson's way as he drove off to test that theory.

"You'll live to regret that one day." Hudson muttered to his friend, the patrol car smirking at him.

"No way Doc. He'll get bored with it soon."

Hudson laughed and gave an idle shrug. "If you say so." He muttered, attention casting to the long stretch of road.

"Catch any speeders?"

"Nope..." The officer almost sounded disappointed on that note... And on that same note, Hudson saw potential...

"Want to?"

That caught the patrol car's attention.

"Bet you can't catch me." Hudson taunted, the young doctor attempting to prod the patrol car into chasing him.

"What are you five?"

"No... Just very bored... Come on flat treads... Or can't you even catch a cold?" No one could ever say that Hudson couldn't push a cop into a chase...

Carson narrowed his eyes at the car and thought on that. "Up Tailfinn pass?"

Hudson nodded his agreement. "Put fifty bucks on the line?"

Carson only smirked at that. "You're gonna lose that bet."

Hudson smirked at the car and took off at full tilt down the road. Behind him he could hear the loud scream of a siren... For a moment he was cutting through the streets of Atlanta... And no cop could ever catch up to him...

_Epilogue_

"Doc when's the last time you cleaned this place out?" Lightning choked out as a cloud of dust flooded through the old office.

"Been a while. Less complaining and more looking!" He called, but Lightning wasn't entirely looking for what he was suppose to be looking for. He was taking the time to clean... A bit of a neat freak this place drove him nuts. And when Doc asked him for his help, getting articles together to put up in the new exhibit at the museum he was more than happy to throw himself into the task.

"What are you doing?" Doc questioned as he lifted his grill from a box he had been poking through.

"Dusting. When I'm done you'll actually have an office you can bring people into without dust bunnies dragging them away."

"You know you don't have to do that." Doc offered, a soft chuckle given.

"I want to. Now grab a rag." Lightning stated, opening yet another box and attempting to sort through the contents. This one was a bit strange... Right on top an old stuffed rabbit sat... The rest of it was filled with pictures...

"Doc? What is this?" Doc glanced up, a frown crossing his grill. Aaron had given him the rabbit... The pictures where from the streets... And he was almost sure he spotted an old silk flower he had given Mary one year for her birthday... Somewhere in that box... Was also the rim ring that he had given Melody...

"Doc?"

"Something very old Lightning." He muttered as he got up, and moved a bit closer, poking through the box of his childhood.

"Worth talking about?" Lightning questioned, a tilt of his frame given. Since Doc had become his crew chief the kid seemed to want to hear everything he could about the car's career. Sometimes simply about his life.

"Kid... Let me tell you a little story..." Hudson muttered, quietly picking up the old stuffed rabbit. For once things where truly coming around, full circle...

Fin

(Finally!)


End file.
